


My Heart Will Go On- Titanic AU

by i_write_shakespeare_not_disney



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Solangelo - Fandom, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, Titanic - Freeform, historical fiction - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney/pseuds/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo is a first class passenger on the RMS Titanic, and is lucky enough to find someone who might be just like him... except he's part of the ship's crew. Romance makes them reckless and hopeful, but the ship is destined to sink and escaping seems almost impossible when the person he loves refuses  to leave the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Will Go On- Titanic AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is is a mixture of facts and James Cameron's Titanic movie fiction.

April 11, 1912

If he didn’t think about it, Nico could imagine himself sitting in a normal restaurant dining room. The chairs and tables were in perfect order, the afternoon sky allowed a gentle glow from the windows. And as usual, he was surrounded by important people. 

Mr. Aster, handsome man that he was, was glowing with pride as he looked around the room. Beside him sat Benjamin Guggenheim, a man almost as rich as Nico from New York. Then there was Mr. Ismay, a pathetically ignorant man that Nico quite enjoyed to hear talk out of sheer entertainment. Eventually, Nico preoccupied himself with watching his moustache bob with his words. 

“Would you like to see the plans, Mr. D’Angelo?” Mr. Aster offered. “My wife chides me on never being able to leave the room without the plans.” 

Nico smiled and nodded, not really caring, but knowing he had to pretend for his father’s sake. His father had been the business man of the family for the last several decades, and when Nico turned twenty, he passed on the responsibility to him. And his first order of business was aboard the RMS Titanic after boarding from Southampton the day before. 

Mr. Andrews spread out his papers along the table, allowing Nico to see intricate plans for each deck of the ship. “Magnifico,” he said under his breath. And it was. Every small detail was planned, and it was real. He was on it now. “This is wonderful, Mr. Andrews. I’m certain my father would agree to sponsor the Titanic’s future voyages. Given that this one goes smoothly.” 

“I can assure you it will,” he promised. 

“The Titanic’s supremacy will never be challenged. Size means, stability, luxury, and above all strength,” Mr. Ismay said. “God himself could not sink this ship, my friend!” he exclaimed. 

Nico raised an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t test Him,” he mumbled. 

“I must agree with Mr. D’Angelo,” the ship’s designer said. “No ship is unsinkable. Rest assured, my good man, this voyage will be the best you’ve been on.” 

Mr. Ismay and Mr. Andrews began another conversation with Mr. Guggenheim about the mine industry he was to inherit, and Nico again began to wonder at the design of the dining room. 

“More champagne, sir?” a waiter offered. Nico waved him away without peeling his eyes from the delicate carvings of the pillars. “More champagne, sir?” he heard the waiter ask one of the businessmen around him. Then again. 

“Mr. D’Angelo, what on earth are you looking at?” one of his companions asked. 

Nico allowed his gaze to return to the people around him, but he stopped dead at the sight of the waiter. Eyes as blue as the ocean in the morning sunlight looked at him curiously as he was called out by his table, only to dart away and finish serving the man’s drink. 

He cleared his throat and shook his head. “Nothing. Just admiring the detail put into every part of the ship.” 

Mr. Andrews beamed with pride again. Nico allowed his eyes to wander to the blond haired waiter, a strand of hair falling in his face as he leaned over to pour the champagne. He forced his eyes away in fear of someone noticing. 

Throughout the next hour of mindless business chatter, Nico found his eyes returning to the waiter. Every now and then he would find the waiter looking back at him, but he would blush and look away. The interaction made Nico nervous. It could all be in his head. In all his twenty years, he had only come across less than a handful of other men who thought the way he did. 

It was always hard to tell. The only way Nico had known of the others was because of some drunk afternoons and because he’d walked into the wrong room one day. It was dangerous. Besides, he was just a waiter…. 

Eventually the men invited Nico to the smoke room where they would no doubt continue to speak of politics and business that Nico was not interested in. But he didn’t mind a cigar or two. 

He followed the others as they left, only stopping when he heard, “Sir! Excuse me, sir!” He turned and felt his stomach flip at the sight of the blue eyed waiter. “You forgot your coat sir,” he said in an Irish accent, with a black coat in his hands. 

“Grazie,” he said in surprise. He took the coat and looked at him curiously. “You’re Irish?” 

The waiter dipped his head in a nod. “Aye, sir. Most of the crew is if not English. We’re a strong lot. Helped build the ship too.” 

Nico gave him a small, timid smile and raised his eyebrows. He heard one of the men call his name and jumped. “Oh, yes I’ll be right there, Bruce.” He turned back to the waiter and noticed the light pink blush in his freckled cheeks. He gulped and took a deep breath. “Thank you, again. Have a good day.” 

“You too, sir.” He turned and started clearing their table, and Nico had to remind himself he had elsewhere to be.

In the smoking room, Nico managed to get through a whole cigar before the talk of the Titanic’s magnificence became far too repetitive and he dug in his mind for a way out. Eventually he excused himself, claiming business elsewhere and shook their hands before leaving. 

He walked back to the corridors to his room, rubbing his temples as a headache began to form. As he turned the corner, he rammed into a cart filled with platters, toppling a few over. “Merda!” he gasped. He leaned down to pick up the fallen plates. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I-”

“Not to worry, sir.” Nico froze and looked up at the waiter from the dining room. “Oh,” he said recognizing him as well. “Hello again.” But Nico couldn’t speak. 

It was so quiet in the hall. His eyes were so blue. He was so close, looking at him so innocently, so nervously. “Hello,” Nico managed to say. He returned to helping him pick up the plates, though at a slower, more disoriented pace. “Excuse my language.” 

“Not to worry,” he assured, his voice lilting like a song. “I’ve heard much worse from the men in third class. Quite entertaining if I must say.” Nico glanced up and so did he, adding a nervous smile that made Nico catch his breath. “Is everything all right? You seem distressed. If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“Of course not,” Nico assured, standing with him as he collected the last plate. “If I’m honest with you, I find the business talks quite boring. I was trying to get away for the last hour.” 

The waiter smiled and tilted his head. “How old are you?” 

“Twenty.” The waiter nodded in understanding; he was too young to bore himself with the men he was with. “You?” he asked. 

“Twenty-two. It was my birthday last week.” 

“Happy belated,” Nico said, immediately wondering if he should find him a gift. “What’s your name?” 

“William, sir. Though my coworkers call me Will.” 

Nico smiled and held out his hand. “I’m Nico. Just so you won’t have to keep calling me sir. You are older after all.” 

Will laughed nervously and shook his head. “Things work differently here, sir. Class overrides age. As a servant, I am to speak to you with respect. It’s either sir, or by your surname.” 

The reminder of their difference in society’s hierarchy felt like a hit to his stomach. He glanced around the halls and leaned forward as though prepared to tell a secret. “I’ll make you a deal. If there’s anyone around, call me what you must. But if it’s just us, call me Nico. I insist.” 

His pleasant face had turned exceedingly red at the proximity of Nico’s face, and Nico felt his own going the same way. He pulled back and smiled tensely. Will took a moment to collect himself and nodded. “Very well… Nico.” For a moment they didn’t say anything. 

Questions swarmed through Nico’s head, but he wasn’t brave enough to ask them. Was Will like him? Or was he simply easily flustered? Was he simply too respectful to show his disgust? Was he wondering the same? 

Finally, Will said, “I’m sorry, but I should get this back to the kitchen. I’m sorry to have disturbed you.” 

“No disturbance at all,” he assured as he moved out of the way. Will continued down his path and Nico continued down his. He reached his room and glanced around at the luxurious furniture and decoration. He didn’t care for it much. All he wanted was a bed to rest on. He grabbed the small music box his younger sister had given him before he left and wound it up. 

As it played, Nico allowed himself to drift to sleep. By the time he awoke, the ship had already made another stop for more passengers. A knock came at his door, and he was surprised to see Will when he opened it. “Your presence is requested on the deck, sir.” Nico raised an eyebrow. “Ah- Nico,” he corrected with a smile. 

“Wonderful, more brain numbing chatter,” he huffed. 

He closed his room, but before he could start down the hall, Will cleared his throat. “Oi, if it’s not too inappropriate, and you’d like to go somewhere a bit more exciting, I may have a suggestion.” Nico raised a questioning eyebrow. “As workers, we have 12 hour shifts. Some are luckier with eight hour shifts. Regardless, my shift is up at nine o clock tonight. The crew and lower decks have a smoke room, as well, however their gatherings are a bit more… ah joyous, I would say.” 

“How do you know? It’s the first day on board.”

Will smiled mischievously, causing Nico to have to remind himself of his need for oxygen. “I’ve gone to a fair share of bars back home. Lower classes can be counted on to have a good time. If you’re interested at least.” 

“I wouldn’t mind giving it a shot,” he mused. “Will you be there?” 

The question obviously blindsided Will, but he recovered quickly. “Yes, yes I will. You may want to dress down a bit though. Meet me on the second deck at ten.” He turned and started down the hall, leaving Nico slightly astounded. 

The hours couldn’t pass quickly enough. The others droned on and on about stocks and finance and Nico’s opinion on investments and the geopolitical scandals that he should have read up on but didn’t. 

Finally, he was free again and he returned to his room, hoping to remain unseen from any other first class droning passenger. When he got to his room, he saw a set of folded clothes on his bed. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was a worn out shirt with suspenders, worn trousers, and beaten shoes, complete with a tweed plaid patterned cloth hat. 

Will must have left these for him. He took the shirt in his hands, taking comfort in the sturdy material. He caught the scent of wood smoke and soft detergent. He wondered if that’s what Ireland smelled like. Carefully, he took off his clothes and put Will’s on. He looked in the mirror and smiled at the humble façade that looked back at him. The clothes were a little big for him but it wasn’t noticeable. 

He pulled on a pair of his own pants and a large winter coat- which had been advised for the Atlantic chill- over the clothes, hiding his lesser clothes. He tucked the hat into the inside of his coat and waited patiently for the time to get closer to ten. 

Once he believed it to be a decent hour, he slipped out of his room and started down the halls and for the second deck. He hid inside a reading room that had long been left empty in the late hour and left his coat and pants there. When he exited, he saw Will pacing leisurely near the railing with a cigarette in his mouth. 

“Hey,” Nico said as he started for him. Will turned and broke into a smile at the sight of him. “What do you think?” he asked, spreading his arms. 

“I think you’re ready for a good time.” He put the cigarette to his perfectly plump lips once more before throwing it to the floor and stepping on it. “Come on,” he said. Nico followed him to the third class deck his heart pounding with excitement. 

The second he entered the room, he felt he had entered a different world. There was so much laughter, shouting, music, light, and overall joy. People were dancing on a platform to a rapid tune from some men who played different instruments. The smell of smoke and beer filled his nose, a drastic change from the sweet smelling cigars and strong champagne bottles from his quiet smoke room meeting earlier that day. 

“So?” Will asked. “If you’re uncomfortable, I won’t mind if you leave.” 

Nico shook his head and glanced around in awe. “It’s so different,” he said as a smile spread on his face. “It’s wonderful.” Will smiled and led him to a group of people who were laughing raucously and shouting at each other. 

They accepted Nico without question and immediately put a large mug of beer in his hand. Will looked at him fondly as he tried to accommodate to the new environment. The place was buzzing with the news; a first class girl was here. Apparently, she’d been saved by a third class passenger. Will glanced at Nico and winked. He hid his smile by drinking his beer.

“Alright, then!” one of the men shouted. “Will, my boy, why don’t you take Lou here for a dance, eh?” 

“If you insist,” he complied. He took a young girl by the hand and they went to the platform where other couples danced and jumped, their feet never on the ground for longer than two seconds. Immediately, Will and Lou fell in step with the others, locking elbows and turning and twisting and then together, dancing between other couples in a joyful sort of hopping dance. 

Nico found himself laughing gleefully, clapping to the rhythm of the music. “Oi, there love!” a young woman said to him. “Don’t ya dance at all?” Nico began to shake his head, but she wasn’t having it. “Come on now! Ain’t but a wee trick!” she pulled him along and reached the platform. Will saw him and smiled encouragingly. 

The young woman lifted her limp, stained dress and began moving her feet in a complicated sort of pattern, leaving Nico with his jaw open. “Alright, now your turn!” she said joyfully. “Follow me steps, love!” She did the thing, but slower, pausing to give Nico time to catch up. 

Nico realized the steps were easy and repeated several times, and he quickly got the hang of it. He and Will made their way around the platform with their respective partners, each laughing and smiling, catching each other’s eyes when they could. 

When Nico managed to get a break, he chugged down another mug of beer. He found himself egging on an arm wrestling match, even betting money with a few others. He found himself shouting, laughing until his stomach hurt, and clapping along to the music. 

He loved the place. He loved the vulgarity, the laissez-faire attitude of the people, the roughness, the lack of propriety. These people may not have much money, but they were enjoying life far better than Nico ever did. 

As the night went on, Nico found himself pleasantly dizzy from the many beers he’d allowed himself. He as sweaty, his throat was raw and his limbs were heavy from so much movement, but he was content. 

“You should get back to your room,” Will said in his ear. People had begun to leave but it was still loud in the smoke room. “I need my own rest as well,” he added when he saw Nico’s disappointment. 

“Very well,” he yawned. 

The pair left the room and were engulfed by silence and cold air. As they walked, Nico couldn’t help but marvel at the stars. He stumbled and Will began to laugh quietly as he steadied him. He took Nico to the reading room on the second deck where he had left his things, making sure nobody important passed by. 

But Nico was too dizzy to change and it was too dark. After an excessive amount of time, Will went into the reading room as well, searching for him. “Nico?” he called quietly.

“I can’t hear you, it’s too dark,” Nico mumbled. He heard Will’s muffled laughter and something clatter to the floor as he moved toward him. Will was on all fours beside him, and Nico felt his hand brush against his knee. 

“There you are,” he said in delight. 

“Could you do that again?” Nico breathed. 

“What?” Nico felt for his hand and heard Will gasp when he moved it back to rest against his knee. “Oh,” he said weakly. 

He sat down, keeping his hand where it was and leaned against the wall beside Nico. His leg was pressed against Nico’s, their breaths heavy and low. They were intoxicated enough to be a little risky, but sober enough to decide against anything further. For a few minutes, they remained in that position. Not touching much, but touching way more than they ever should have. It was both not enough and too much for Nico. 

“It’s late,” he whispered. 

“Yes,” Will answered. 

“I should go.”

“Yes.” 

“Will I see you again tomorrow?” 

There was a slight pause, a slight twitch in the hand at his knee. “Yes,” he finally breathed. 

April 12

The next morning, Nico was parched and drank several glasses of water before leaving his room for breakfast. In the dining room, he couldn’t help but search for Will. He vaguely remembered the silent moments in the reading room, and he wasn’t sure if he should be ashamed or not. 

When he saw him, taking away the dirty ceramic dishes from another table, he felt his heart speed up and his stomach tighten. He turned and his blue eyes fell on Nico. His cheeks tinged pink, and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth despite his attempts to remain passive. Nico responded with his own suppressed smile. 

Later, when Will began attending Nico’s table, they both had to remind themselves to pay attention to what they were doing. Will had to ask for instructions to be repeated a few times and Nico had to remind himself that he was supposed to be listening to the financial talk which the others kept recalling him to. When they stood to go about their day, Nico left his coat at his chair. 

A few moments later, he heard, “Excuse me, sir!” He stopped and turned, biting his lip as Will walked up to him. “You forgot your coat, sir,” Will said, amusement bright in his eyes. 

“Oh, thank you,” Nico said, allowing his hand to brush Will’s as he took the coat. “Have a good day.” 

“You too sir,” Will said, finally breaking into a smile. 

He did the same at lunch, then again at dinner. 

After retreating to the smoke room with the others, Mr. Aster lightheartedly joked, “Mr. D’Angelo, we ought to sew the coat to your shirt.” 

“What can I say? I’m rather forgetful.” 

He managed to make it through the business talk, this time occupying himself with noting the differences between this room and the third class one. When he returned to his room, he found similar clothes to the ones from the night before, but of a different color. 

He put them on and grabbed his coat and pants, then he made his way to the second deck’s reading room. Will was leaning against the railing, smoking as he looked up at the sky. He gave Nico the same smile from the night before when he saw him. They rushed to the smoke room.

Again, Nico danced and laughed and shouted, feeling more at home with this group of people than he ever had with his own. He drank more than he had the night before, participated in an arm wrestling match, and listened to the stories everyone told of their homelands. His cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. 

Finally, Will told him they should leave. His stomach immediately twisted into knots. Would they have their quiet moment in the reading room again? Would Will leave before? What did he think of their relationship? 

The questions made Nico silent as they walked to the reading room. He went inside, and his heart began pounding when Will followed after him. Nico leaned down where his coat was, and sat down, letting his head loll to the side as Will sat beside him. For a moment, they didn’t move. 

Then Will’s hand began to move slowly from his own lap to Nico’s. It was so hard to breathe, to think. He could only feel the current from Will’s hand into his knee and through his body. Then, just as hesitantly, his hand moved up a little higher, causing Nico’s breath to hitch. His hand was mid-thigh and Nico let out a long breath. 

He felt Will’s thumb nudge his hand and against his better judgement, Nico obliged and placed his hand against Will’s thigh. There were so many reasons this was wrong. They were men. Nico was a passenger, Will a worker. Nico was a first class passenger, Will a third class waiter. 

And yet, Nico didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay and feel the warmth of his body beside him, hear the ragged breaths he took, smell the sweet wood smoke scent of him mingled with the smell of cigarettes and beer. He wanted more, not less. 

“It’s late,” Nico whispered. 

“Yes,” Will breathed.

“I should go.” 

“Yes.” 

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Nico leaned against him and brought his other hand to his chest, tracing his collarbone lightly. 

“Yes,” he promised. 

April 13 

That day at lunch when Will had to serve his table, Nico had to keep his eyes away from him to keep his mind sane and proper. Then, as Will poured Nico his drink, he dropped his cloth napkin. 

“Oh, forgive me sir,” Will said. He leaned down for the napkin and as he brought it back up to the table, he allowed his hand to brush along Nico’s thigh, causing him to gasp. “My apologies,” he said with a teasing undertone. 

“Not to worry,” Nico breathed, trying not to look tense. The others weren’t looking at him, but he felt nervous regardless. Will kept his distance for the rest of the meal. 

When he called to give Nico his jacket as he did at every meal, Will raised an eyebrow in question. But Nico simply took the jacket and thanked him, and went about his daily business as best as he could while thinking of the blue eyed, fair haired server. 

He skipped dinner, feeling too nervous to eat. At about half past ten, a light knock came at his door. 

He opened it to see Will in his waiter’s uniform. “I thought your shift was over at nine,” he noted. 

“It is, but the first class passengers would find it suspicious if I came in my normal clothes.” Nico furrowed his eyebrows. “What is it, Nico? Did… did I upset you?”

“No,” Nico said softly. “No, you didn’t.” Will looked at him expectantly, and Nico glanced at the hall before ushering him in. He shut the door and turned to face Will nervously. “Look, I… I don’t know how to feel. I don’t… know how you feel. I’m scared, Will. Scared to death of what I feel when I’m around you.” 

“I am too,” Will said softly, stepping slightly closer. “Can I tell you a secret?” Nico looked at him warily before nodding. “I was never drunk. I’m Irish for crying out loud. I can drink twice the amount I have been without so much as getting dizzy.” 

Nico scoffed and bit his lip. “So….”

“So I want you to be sober too.” Nico tore his eyes from the furniture he’d used as distraction and met Will’s dark gaze, the lamps reflecting off of his blue irises. 

Without another thought about it, Nico stepped forward and brought him into a kiss that was made all the more delicious and arousing for its forbidden nature. Frankly, Nico didn’t care what anyone else thought about it anymore. He like Will. He wanted him desperately, wanted the thrill of a life where he did what he wanted rather than try to make those around him proud. 

To his utter delight, Will responded to the kiss by pulling him closer. His fingers dug into his sides, his teeth bit down gently on his lips, causing Nico to sigh in pleasure. He raked his finger through his hair and curled his hands into fists, rewarded by Will’s low grunt. 

One of Will’s hands slid lower and dipped under his shirt. His hand was warm against Nico’s skin, and the foreign touch ignited every nerve in his body. He gasped against Will’s lips as his hand trailed upward, his calloused fingers tracing every inch of his chest and stomach. 

Run by his emotions rather than his sense, he began to pull away Will’s clean pressed button up shirt with shaking fingers. 

Will pulled away and they breathed heavily against each other, both unsure of what they were doing. Slowly, he pushed the fabric off his shoulders, exposing soft golden skin sprinkled with brown freckles. As Will pulled the shirt from his arms, Nico ran his hands over his skin, letting out a low gasp at the feel of someone else’s skin beneath his fingers. Will’s chest moved slowly up and down as he breathed. 

“I never thought… I’d meet someone like me,” he said softly. He looked up at Will and was greeted by his lips. Will began kissing his jawline and then his neck. The new feeling of a tongue swirling on such sensitive skin, sucking and biting, made Nico moan and bite his lip.

Suddenly his custom tailored shirt was being torn from his body, the fragile fabric ripping away. But he didn’t care. He had so many more suits than he cared for. He shoved away his shirt and began panting his name.

He shoved Will back against the wall and finally allowed himself to stop being careful. There was no doubt anymore, no need to hold back. He wasn’t sure how this worked, but he wanted to be with him. He wanted to feel the warmth of skin without layers to separate them, to get used to the feeling of his lips and his tongue, to feel his hands in his hair. 

Heat spread through his body, despite the fact that his upper half was exposed completely. Will pulled him up onto him and together they fell against the soft mattress of his bed. Will held himself up over Nico and began to trail kisses down his chest as Nico sighed and squirmed beneath him. Once his torso was well marked with lovebites, Will came back up to his lips and rocked his hips forward against Nico’s. 

Both of them moaned loudly, their pupils dilating in desire. “H-how?” Nico stammered. 

“I don’t know,” he whispered. “Is it okay?” Nico nodded furiously and used his legs to move Will again. His trousers began to feel uncomfortable around his groin, and the only thing he wanted was Will’s hand to be there. Which meant that perhaps that was Will wanted too. As Will continued to thrust against him through the fabric of their clothes, Nico slid his hand down. Will froze, breathing heavily in his ear. 

Nico let his hand slip beneath his clothes until he felt something that was both hard and soft at the same time. He heard Will whimper and hesitated. “Is this okay?” he whispered while his other hand caressed the side of Will’s body soothingly. Will grunted his agreement and Nico, with a bit more confidence, took his in his hand. 

He was pulsing. And warm. Nico moved his hand up and down, feeling his own elation at the erotic feeling of doing what he was doing. Soon, Will’s breaths were rapid and short, mingled with grunts and moans and whines. “N-Nico,” he gasped. “W-wait, wait,” he begged. 

Nico stopped and Will clambered off of him, tugging him by the legs to the edge of the bed. He got onto his knees in front of him and blushed. “I heard another waiter telling us he walked in on a couple in second class doing this,” he said with a nervous smile. “Just tell me if it’s not okay….”

Nico furrowed his eyebrows and watched curiously as Will began to pull away his trousers. His heart was pounding. Nobody had ever seen this much of him before. Will’s celestial blue eyes remained on him as he dipped down and took him into his mouth. 

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth fell open in pleasure. He made a strange choking sound at the feeling of a tongue sliding up and down his shaft, the lips that kissed him, and the pressure when he sucked his cheeks in. 

He tried to keep from crying out, but he couldn’t quiet his moans at the sweet sensations coursing through him. Will bobbed his head rhythmically and Nico ran his hands along his broad shoulders, along his well-muscled arms, trying not to fall apart completely. 

Will’s hands gripped his thighs tightly, he gave him a final lick and began to kiss his stomach. He gently nudged him back and Nico couldn’t help the words out of his mouth. 

“Have you done this before, Will?” 

He had only known him for three days, and yet the idea that Will might have reached this level of intimacy with anyone else made his stomach twist. What if he had a wife in Ireland? What if he had a lover there or even in the crew on the ship?

But he was met with a beautiful confused look and flushed cheeks followed by a stammer of, “Wh-what? No.” 

He stood and leaned over Nico, holding himself up with a hand pressed into the mattress on either side of Nico. Nico reached up and ran his fingers over his lips in wonder. “You just seem to know what to do and how to do it so well,” he murmured. 

“Mm,” he hummed. “No, I’m only listening to my instincts. All I want is to appreciate every inch of you. To hear your breath hitch-.” Suddenly he felt a strange intrusion and gasped. His finger prodded further and Nico bit his lip as his breaths sped up. “To hear your breaths come hard and fast.” Will’s head dipped down to kiss his neck, and Nico began to whimper. There was so much happening at once but he didn’t want it to ever stop. “To feel you shake, and hear you call my name.” 

It began to hurt. Nico screwed his eyes shut. Sweat began to form on his body. Despite the pain, Will had begun to stroke him, pleasuring him enough to distract him. Nico kissed him passionately, desperately. He moved his hands down to remove Will’s trousers, and Will aided by kicking them off the rest of the way. 

He opened his eyes and gulped at the view of Will’s naked body. He was beautiful, so perfect, sun-kissed and muscular. Will turned him gently and raised his hips until Nico was up on his hands and knees. He nudged his legs open further and ran his hands over his backside, up to his shoulders and back down. Nico sighed and glanced over his shoulder. 

Then the pain began. He gnashed his teeth together and clenched his fists against the mattress as Will pushed into him slowly. He was vaguely aware of the kisses and caresses Will was leaving along his back. He pulled back and pushed forward again as Nico tried to manage his breaths. 

“Nico?” Will whispered against his back. 

“Just… have to get used to it,” he managed through clenched teeth. He growled and took several deep breaths. 

“It’ll feel better,” he promised dubiously. He continued to thrust into him, and though it still hurt, the feeling wasn’t as bad as it had been as first. Suddenly, Will was moving faster, and Nico began to feel the sparks of fire building in his stomach. 

Soon, he forgot all about the pain and was basking in the wonderful pleasure that came from the sound of skin against skin, and Will’s low grunting and panting, and the quick thrusts into him. 

He couldn’t keep quiet anymore. Low cries begging for more, calling his name between desperate pants, and gasps as he hit the perfect spot filled the room. Will’s hand stopped stroking back and slid back down to his groin, leaving Nico without proper thoughts. 

The pleasure was so overwhelming he felt his mind had turned to mush and the only possible words he could form were “Will” and “more” and “please.” 

His limbs began to tremble violently, broken cries ripped through throat, muffled by the pillow he buried his face into, and suddenly… perfect bliss. Heat exploded all over his body in pleasure-filled fireworks, leaving his muscles feeling like rubber as he slumped against the bed. He felt a warm spot on the bed under his stomach, but he didn’t care for it. Will continued to thrust into him at an incredibly fast pace until he too let out a strangled cry and fell against Nico, his breaths shallow and fast. 

There was a strange wet feeling in him, but again, he didn’t care. He felt warm and happy. Will kissed his shoulder lazily and his hand made its way slowly along Nico’s extended arm until he could curl their fingers together. 

In that moment, nothing mattered. Not their social class, their financial position, where they were, or who would care. It was just Nico and Will in a quiet room on a soft bed both tired and sweaty and breathing hard against each other without shame or secrecy. 

“Stay with me,” Nico whispered, pulling his hand in and kissing the back. Will could only grunt lazily in response. Nico laughed and turned over, causing Will to roll off him. “Stay with me,” he said again. He scooted closer to him and began to play with his fingers. “Just for a little while longer.” 

“I’m here,” he said huskily. “Your bed is so soft.” 

For about an hour, they lay there marveling at each other, basking in the others warmth and sharing soft gentle kisses. 

Then Will murmured, “It’s late.” 

“Yes,” Nico whispered softly. 

“I should go.” 

“No,” he answered, wrapping his arms around him tighter. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Nico,” he promised. “But I can’t get caught sneaking out of your room too late. It’d be serious trouble for me.” He pried Nico’s arms away and sat up. Nico noticed that his back was dotted with freckles like the rest of his body. Freckles that became sparse the lower Nico looked. And he had back dimples. The sight made him smile fondly. “William,” he drawled sleepily. When Will turned to him, he said, “Tu sei bello.” 

Will smiled his wonderful bright smile and leaned over to kiss his forehead. “Go to sleep, love.” 

Nico hummed and slowly drifted to sleep to the sounds of Will redressing and leaving his room. 

April 14

The next morning, Nico felt dazed as he stood. He stashed his covers away before another servant came in and saw them. The last thing he needed was gossip. 

When he turned to the mirror to dress, he noticed the purplish marks that dotted his skin erotically. The memory made him blush. Thankfully, his suit and coat should cover it. 

He made his way to breakfast and sat with a few other businessmen who had stocks in New York. He tried to keep himself from glancing, but it was a futile attempt. He found his eyes drawn to Will immediately. 

He had a stoic expression as he moved about the tables with platters of food in his hands. He moved quickly between tables, scurrying to get out of their way. Someone at his table told a joke and Will’s eyes flitted over, catching Nico’s for a second before darting away. 

He frowned. Hadn’t Will seen him? Of course he had, the blush in his cheek told him so. But why had he looked away so quickly? 

“Monsieur,” a French politician exclaimed. “Have you no comments? Where is your head?” 

Nico looked around at the other men as they looked at him expectantly. “Oh, gentlemen, it’s far too early for talk of money. My mind cannot keep up.” He cleared his throat and stood. “If you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll get some fresh air.” 

He started away when the man who had sat beside him said, “Don’t forget your coat, it’s quite chilly outside,” in his thick English accent. 

Nico backtracked and took the coat. He’d become accustomed to forgetting it on purpose, that he had actually forgotten it at that point. “Thank you,” he said. He left the dining room without a look back and burst out to the deck. 

The cold morning air enveloped him and awakened his senses. He walked briskly to the railing and pulled out a cigarette as he watched the waves glittering against the clear sky and bright sun. He heard a small boy laughing with delight and turned to see him spinning a top as his father watched. 

“You’re supposed to have that, you know?” a voice said behind him. Nico turned and saw Will standing at a proper waiter’s stance, but his eyes were solemn. “You’re rich. Your name means something. You’re expected to marry. Have children.” 

“Is that what this is about?” he asked coldly, keeping his chin raised. 

Will shut his eyes tiredly. A passenger walked by them and Will immediately straightened up and looked alert. As the passenger left without giving them a second thought, Will slouched again. “I couldn’t sleep. I kept thinking. Wondering what it would mean for us, what we could do. And the reality of it hit me harder than the cold air did when I had to get down to my own bunk. We have different standards. Not only by gender, but by backgrounds.” 

“I don’t know your background.” 

“Exactly,” he said in a broken, hoarse voice. “We know next to nothing about each other. And yet….” He waited as a group of people passed by, two red haired women, and a dashing young man accompanied by Mr. Andrews. Nico nodded in greeting and they went along their way. “And yet last night still happened,” he said in a softer voice. He shook his head. “It was my fault. I pushed you. It was unethical of me as part of this ship crew-”

“Oh, damn the ship and the crew, William,” Nico snapped. “If you want nothing to do with me, just say so. I asked you to stay. I let you do those things in my own room,” he said a sharp whisper. “So don’t you dare try to say I was a victim in this. I wanted it as much as you. If I’m not enough for you, then say it. But don’t go making excuses.” He dropped his cigarette at his feet and stepped on it, scowling before he turned away and continued down the deck. 

At lunch, Nico had his food delivered to his room. He spent the day in the reading room and conversing by the grand stairwell. He was introduced to many more important people and their wives or daughters. There was a search for a young woman, as well, but Nico wasn’t sure of what had happened since the entire story had been hushed. 

“Beautiful design, isn’t it?” a young woman mused as she looked. “It’s all so elegant.” 

“Indeed it is,” Nico agreed. 

“Oh, and this cherub,” she exclaimed. She reached up and touched the golden wing of the baby cherub at the bottom of the staircase. “I love cherubs. There’s a painter who paints them quite often.”

“I believe you mean Michelangelo,” he suggested. “During the Renaissance, yes.” 

“My dear, what are you doing? Come away from there,” a man with a gruff voice and gray moustache chided. Nico had been introduced to him but already forgot his name. “Forgive my daughter’s brashness. She never knows when to stay pretty and quiet.” 

“Why be pretty and quiet when you can be pretty and outspoken?” Nico answered. The young woman smiled. “No apology necessary for me. I quite enjoy having something besides stocks to talk about.” He glanced at the clock and was surprised to see it was nearly lunchtime. “We should be going. Would the lady like an escort?” 

“Why yes,” she said softly, putting her light, dainty, glove covered hand through his elbow. They started for the dining room. Part of Nico knew he was doing it for spite, the other figured there was nothing harmful about escorting a young lady to dinner. 

As they entered, Nico immediately scanned the room for Will, and felt a mixture of contempt and guilt when he saw him setting their table. As he stood back to present the table, his eyes locked on Nico and his facial features hardened. “Your table,” he said curtly. Nico sat beside the young woman who was quite well behaved and kept quiet throughout the dinner. 

“You mustn’t keep so quiet, miss,” Nico told her as the men delved into their usual conversation. 

“Oh, it’s fine, Mr. d’Angelo. I speak when spoken to. And on the off chance that I am with people my age.” 

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen.” Nico nodded. “Oh, excuse me, could I get a bit more to drink?” she asked, her dainty hand calling for a waiter’s attention. Will obliged and did as he was asked, pointedly avoiding Nico’s eyes. Immediately, Nico regretted what he did, even it wasn’t serious. 

At the end of dinner, Nico had left his coat again, but nobody returned it to him. The group left the women alone and retreated to the smoke room, this time abandoning the talk of stocks and instead rejoicing in the history they were making and the power they had. Nico leaned against a wall and puffed away at a cigar, making encouraging faces when his opinion was asked. 

Finally, he retreated to his room. Almost as soon as he’d shrugged off his coat, a knock came at his door. He glance at his clock and saw that it was about ten. He opened the door and Will held something out. “Your coat.” 

“Thank you,” he said taking it from him. “Is that all?” Will finally met his eyes. “Will.” 

“I don’t know,” he said softly. Nico glanced at the hallway and gestured for him to come in. Hesitantly he did. After a moment of silence, Will said, “You’re more than enough, Nico. You’re too much.” Nico furrowed his eyebrows. “Look at where you come from. Look at the luxury you’re used to. This isn’t my lifestyle. I can’t give you anything.”

“I don’t need you to,” Nico protested. 

“We can’t be together.”

“Because of my name?” 

Will sighed and moved toward him, taking his face in his strong calloused hands. “If I could have everything the way I want it, I would go with you when the ship docked. I would follow you to the end of the world, my hand in yours, and nothing else would matter. But that’s not how life works.” Nico covered Will’s hands with his own, hoping to keep him from moving away. “You have to have a family.”

“No I don’t,” he protested. “I can remain a bachelor to the public eye. And be yours. And you would know it.” 

Will shook his head stubbornly. “What excuse would I have to be with you? Become your butler? Kneel to your every command when there’s company and only be your equal when there’s no one around?” 

Nico felt his heart constrict at the truth in his words. But he refused to let him go. After being so wary of his own emotions and finally finding someone who felt the same who was so kind and lively, he didn’t want to give it up. He’d enjoyed himself more in the last few days than he had in all his life of prestigious events and snobby acquaintances. 

“I’ll give it up,” he said desperately. “I’ll follow you. I’ll go where you go. Back to Ireland, to England, or we can stay in America. I’ll disappear. I’ll change my name. Just please let me be with you.”

“Nico I can’t ask you to do that,” Will said with wide watery eyes. 

Nico pulled him into a kiss and shook his head. “You’re not asking me to do anything. I’ll do it. I’ll go to more polka dance parties and drink mugs of cheap beer and wear ragged clothes. I won’t mind. I’ll sell my things, we’ll have enough to go anywhere we want and be together.” 

Will laughed in disbelief and kissed him desperately. He wrapped his arms around him as tears escape his eyes. It was impossible. It was stupid and reckless. But it was a dream filled with hope. And that was enough. “You’re a damn maniac, you know it?” Nico laughed into his shoulder. 

“I’ve got an idea,” he whispered, pulling away. “Have you ever slow-danced?” 

“Ireland isn’t much known for that, love,” Will said with a smile. Nico smiled and grabbed his music box. 

He wound it further than normal. “My sister got me this. Here, look,” he said taking his hand. He pulled him near and put his arms around his torso, signaling for Will to do the same. “Now a slow step here, then here, now back, and forward. There it is. You’ve got it.” 

Will smiled and they let the music box play its twinkling tune as they moved slowly about the room. “Tell me about Ireland,” Nico requested. “Tell me about where you grew up.”

“That’s a long story,” Will said softly. 

“We have all night.” 

Will smiled that perfect smile that made Nico weak and nodded. As the music box quieted, Nico pulled him to the resting chair and sat with him there. He nodded encouragingly. “Well, my mum was a singer. My father was too, but he had to leave. So I started working at about twelve.” Soon Will had given Nico a clear idea of the place he had grown up in and the lifestyle he lived. And Nico couldn’t help but feel his affection grow even more. “What about you? Tell me about Italy.” 

Nico frowned and tried to keep his side less about money and more about the simple things. He told him about his oldest sister and his mamma dying, then about how his father had to raise both him and his younger sister while handling business. 

When he began to tell him about taking over the business, a shudder shook the room. The diamond studded fixtures clinked against each other, the dresser and bed rattled against the wall, the reverberation was felt even through the chair. “What is that?” Nico questioned. He glanced at his clock. 11:40 p.m. 

“I don’t know…,” Will said worriedly. “The ship isn’t supposed to do that.” After some time, the shuddering stopped. Nico and Will shared a glance. If it was serious, surely they would have been warned? “Maybe it was the engine. The captain called for a faster speed, it must be reacting to that,” he said. 

A few minutes later a knock came to Nico’s door. “Stay here,” he whispered. “If they come in pretend you were helping with something.” Will nodded and Nico opened the door to see a stout young man. “Yes?” 

“It has been advised that al first class passengers go on deck, sir.” At Nico’s wide eyed expression, he hurriedly added, “Not to worry sir. It’s simply a precaution.” 

Nico nodded and shut the door. “What is it?” Will asked. 

“We’re advised to go on deck. But it’s too cold, and they said it was a precaution anyway.” Will gave him an expectant look and Nico waved a hand. “You said it yourself it was probably just the engine.” 

He returned to his place beside Will only to be interrupted by another knock a few minutes later. “Sir, please put this on and go to the top deck. Wear a coat it’s rather cold outside.” 

Nico took the white foam life vest in shock. “What’s going on?” he demanded.

“Nothing sir. The vest is simply a precaution.” Nico began to give it back, but the man pushed it back. “Please sir. I’m sure it’ll be over soon.” He continued own the hall rousing people from their sleep and offering life vests. 

When Nico went back inside his room, Will immediately stood with a frightened look. “Why did they give you that?” 

“A precaution. We should-”

“I have to go. I have to help.” Nico choked on his words and gripped his arm. “Nico, please. I work on this ship it’s my job to help. This is evidently serious. I’ll find out what’s going on and come back to you, eh? Just put the vest on and do as you are told.” He kissed him quickly before dashing out of the door. Nico raced out behind him, looking at him desperately as he left down the hall. 

He scowled and went back to his room. He put on the life vest and grabbed a coat, following the others own the hall onto the main deck. Several crew members were ushering people out, trying to maintain order. Nico stayed back watching, waiting, unsure of what was happening. The night was cold and the sky was twinkling with millions of stars. 

“Women and children! Women and children only!” he heard someone call. He looked down and saw the life boats being unlatched and set up. Several confused passengers were hoping to race back to their rooms for a few belongings, though the crew wouldn’t let them. 

“Nico,” he heard someone say. He turned and saw Will, his nose and cheeks bright red from the cold, the rest of him pale. “The ship is sinking. You have to stay here so when they board the men you can leave as soon as possible, oi? Don’t leave this spot.” 

“What about you?” Nico asked with a panicked voice. 

Will gave him a sad smile. If everything goes well, I can-”

“Don’t you dare lie to me, William,” he growled. “I won’t leave this ship without you.” 

Will sighed. “Nico-.” A commotion from behind made them jump. “I have to go. Please, just do what I told you. Stay here until you can board.” Nico pulled him into a kiss, his fear overriding his sense. “Nico, someone will see,” he protested. 

“The damn ship is sinking, I think they have bigger worries.”

Will smiled and squeezed his hand before he turned to leave. As soon as he did, Nico raced back to his room, shoving people out of his way as he did. As soon as he got back he searched his closet for a spare suit. Will was not going to stay on this ship. He couldn’t. Nico wouldn’t leave without him. 

After grabbing the extra clothes, he went in search of Will. He found him rushing across the deck. “Will!” he called. Will glanced around and when he saw Nico, anger overcame his features. But he couldn’t do anything because the other men he was with were rushing him along down to the next deck. Without hesitation, Nico followed. He didn’t reach Will until he managed his way down the many corridors and heard him calling out for people to get up and get out. “Will!” 

He turned at the sound of his voice. “You bloody idiot!” he snapped. “What are you doing? What did I tell you?” 

“What did I tell you?” Nico snapped back. “I won’t leave without you. So put these on and let’s go back up there and get off this thing.” 

Will took the clothes in his hands and shook his head in disbelief. “No, Nico. I can’t leave. I have to help.”

“You have to live,” Nico corrected desperately. Will looked at him helplessly and turned away continuing to wake people and usher them outside. Another shudder rocked the ship and Nico gasped, leaning against the wall. “Will, please.”

“I’m not leaving this boat until everyone is out of their beds.” Nico groaned angrily and followed him. 

He went down to the third deck and saw that many of them were being blocked from the exit. “Do you plan to save them too?” Nico asked as he stared in horror. The ship shuddered again and Nico stumble forward as the floor tilted. “Will?” 

The third class passengers began crying out for help, for mercy. The sounds were like knives at his ears. “There’s women and children down here!” someone shouted. 

“Get back!” the worker shouted. 

“Will, you can’t help them,” Nico insisted. “You’ve woken everyone else, please let’s go!” 

Will allowed Nico to pull him down the tilted corridor to get back up the decks. They dashed through a reading room and a dining hall, stopping only when the metallic creaking shocked them still. Nico slid his hand into Will’s and gripped it tight. “It’ll be okay,” Will promised. “Come on.” 

He pulled him through until they reached the grand stairwell. People were rushing, shouting to each other, complaining about late notice and belonging. Nico wondered how people could be so shallow even in the face of death. Will released his hand as people passed by and they shared a worried look. They raced up the stairs and for the top deck. Women and children were still being boarded, but the cries of children broke Nico’s heart. 

“Here, put this on,” he insisted, shoving the coat toward him. 

“No, not until they actually start boarding us. There’s still people that need help, Nico.” 

“Will! Will!” he shouted as Will turned away and started ushering people, picking out the women and children, helping them separate from their husbands and fathers and brothers. Nico could see the pain it caused him to hurt them, but he also knew he had to if he wanted to save them. 

“They’re not boarding the men,” he heard someone snap. He glanced over and saw two men talking. 

“There’s a boat on the other side of the ship that is,” the older one said. Nico gasped and started for the other side of the ship, shoving past people and holding on to railings each time the boat creaked a little more. Sure enough at a much quieter side of the ship a boat was allowing certain first class men to board along with the women and children. 

Hope rose in his chest and he went back to the other side to tell Will. His heart sank when he didn’t see him. “Will?” he shouted, though the sound was drowned away. He looked around desperately and managed to see him near the stairs ushering people by. “Will!” he shouted. Will looked up and gestured him over. 

“Help me,” he said. “Get them-”

“There’s a boat boarding first class men, Will. Cazzo, put on the rotten coat and come with me!” 

Will hesitated, but then he nodded and took the coat from Nico, sighing in relief at the protection from the cold. A woman gripped his arm, her face streak with tears. “Please, signore,” she sobbed. “My child! They separated me from her! Please, she’s down there, let me go back, please!” 

Morning-sky blue eyes flitted to Nico, an apology clear in them. But before he could say anything, Nico nodded. “I told you I would follow you anywhere. I’m going with you.” 

Will nodded and returned his attention to the hysterical woman. “I’ll find her, miss. Please stay here, I’ll bring her to you, I promise.” Without waiting for her response, Will began making his way against the crowd with Nico following close behind. They went back down to the lower decks, though many of it was empty. Almost everyone had finally managed to get up to the top of the ship. 

Will gripped his hand tightly and Nico felt a sharp pain as water splashed against him. “That’s cold,” he gasped. 

Together they splashed through the corridor. Will heard the child’s cries before Nico did. “Over here.” He led Nico toward a dry corridor where a little girl was crouched and screaming for her mamma. “This has to be her,” Will said. “Come ‘ere, love. We’ll take you to your mum.” The child continued to cry as Nico pulled her up and took one of her hands while Will took the other. As they headed back, Will picked her up and carried her so she wouldn’t get wet. 

They managed to make it to the second class deck when a commotion by the railing caught their attention. “I’ll see what it is,” he told Will, who had already started for the crowd. As Nico got closer, he saw a young woman soaked to bone clinging to the railing as she tried to haul herself over. But she was getting off a boat instead of on it. Several others tried to help her and pull her over, and as she tumbled to the floor, Nico helped her up. 

She began running, a crazed look in her eyes. Nico returned to Will and they tried getting up to the next deck through the stairway. As they neared the staircase, Nico saw the same woman in the arms of a young man, kissing him desperately. “Come on,’ Will ushered, hefting the child up for a better grip. 

Suddenly a gunshot echoed. Nico saw the couple start running, but before he could pull Will aside, another shot went off and Nico’s vision went white. He cried out and fell to the floor, gasping for breath. He heard Will shouting his name. Then he was being cradled onto his lap as more gunshots rang in the background along with screams and panicked shouts. 

“Nico! Nico, look at me!” Slowly, his vision returned and he was able to focus on Will’s golden hair, his golden face and its freckles, his wide sky colored eyes. On his lips as they formed words that were muddled in Nico’s ears. 

There was a nauseating pain in his stomach, sharp and hot. His mouth filled with a metallic taste. “Nico, please stay with me. We have a boat to get to okay?” But Will knew it was useless. He wouldn’t survive another hour without medical help. “No,” he moaned desperately. “Nico, no! You can’t- you can’t leave me!” He held him tighter, trying to gauge a reaction from him. “Don’t you dare leave me, Nico! Not after making me fall in love with you, please!” 

Nico’s eyes flitted to him, drowsy and watery. “You know,” he choked as blood trickled out of the side of his mouth, “Someone- told me… this would b-be the best voyage I-I’ve been on.” He screwed his eyes shut and began gasping for breath much to Will’s horror. “Th-they were r-right,” he managed. “I’m glad I met you,” he whispered weakly. 

“Nico, don’t,” Will pleaded with a broken voice. 

“Get her to her mother,” he breathed. “You- you made a promise.” 

“So did you, Nico. You promised to be with me. Please.” 

Nico smiled lazily. If Will drowned out the screams, shouts, and shudders of the ship, he could almost imagine he was back in Nico’s bed, warm, naked, watching him give that lazy smile as he traced the lines of his body. But he couldn’t. It was impossible to forget what was happening. “Get on the lifeboat, you bloody idiot,” he sighed. His eyes fluttered shut and his breaths became rapid. 

“Nico,” he said urgently, shaking him. “Nico! Nico!” he wailed. “No! Please, no!” he sobbed. Nico’s body went limp and Will noticed the gray tinge beginning to spread across his skin. He pulled him close, pressing his lips to his cold unresponsive ones one last time. “I love you,” he whispered quietly, into his unhearing ear. He laid him down, barely able to see past the tears streaking down his face. He turned to the little girl who had resumed her fearful crying by the broken cherub statue and picked her back up. 

He saw the water begin to flood the tilting room and fear gripped his heart. He ran up with the girl in his arms until he reached the boats. “We’ll find your mum,” he assured the girl. 

He neared the boats, the small girl clenching on to him tightly. “Over here!” one of the men said. “Get her in here!” They tried to pry her away but she wouldn’t let go of him. 

“Oi, love, s’alright. They’ll take you to your mum,” he said in hopes of encouraging her. 

“Mate, go on with her,” another said. Will knew him well. They were friends. He gave him a somber look. “You’re wearing that coat, they won’t suspect you. New money, they’ll say. Go on and save yourself it’s the only way you’ll save her too.” Will knew he was trying to settle Will’s conscience, but still, he hesitated. Then he remembered Nico bleeding to death in his arms. 

It wouldn’t be in vain. He nodded and got on the boat with girl, holding her close in hopes of providing warmth for her in the freezing night. The boat rocked as they lowered it. “Steady! Steady now! Go!” they shouted as the boat lowered into the water. 

The women around him gasped in fear and the peddling began. For the next hour and half, Will watch from a distance as the Titanic snapped in half, causing the lights to go out and murdering hundreds of people as the backside of the machinery came back down into the water. He watched the people screaming and racing for safety as the second half began to get pulled down. The boats had to peddle further out as the suction of the sinking ship pulled them in. Will shivered in his spot watching miserably as the Titanic went under and people continued to scream and thrash in the waters. Nico’s body would have gone down with the rest of the ship….

Sometime later the survivors were ushered to fill in other boats, so one could go back and find anyone who was still alive in the water. In front of him, a man plopped down with a child in his arms. He looked around nervously, eyeing Will. “Used a child to save yourself too?” he asked. “We are the better half, aren’t we?” He smiled, though it seemed more like a nervous tick. 

Will didn’t respond, but watched and waited. 

Finally, as the sun came up, another ship, The Carpathia, arrived and hauled the boats aboard. 

Once Will had given his name, the small girl was able to find her mother. Meanwhile, Will looked out at the ocean as the scent of cigars and expensive cologne filled his nose. The coat. Tears sprung to his eyes as he pressed the cloth to his face and inhaled the scent of the young man who had won his heart in less than four days. The man he had given his body and soul to. 

The man he couldn’t save.


End file.
